Heart-Breaking
by dontdissthecheese
Summary: They used to be best friends. After moving away, Fang and Max both have changed. Fang became the school player, every girl's dream. Max became strong and confident. When Max moves back, she discovers this. He makes a move on her, trying to get her to fall in love with him. But what he doesn't know is that this girl used to be his best friend. The only other person he has ever loved
1. Prolouge

_I do not own Maximum Ride_

Prologue

Gentle gusts of wind blew softly in the humid air. The sound of children playing in the park and the slight chatter of the adults was playing faintly. My legs carried me farther and farther, the light fading away as I traveled deeper into the forest. Then, I found it. Standing tall and sturdy, my tree stood; and on the left side, where it faced away from the vanishing trail, was my carving, our carving. I grabbed onto the highest branch I could reach and climbed; higher and higher, until the ground looked miles away.

I climbed until I was above the shorter trees and could see the rest of the city. The cars looked as tiny bugs, crawling. The buildings looked as my Lego towers, less color, duller. But as my eyes traveled down, I saw my house, the rooftop old and worn away. I thought about why I came to the forest in the first place:

_ "Maxine," my mom said. "I have some news."_

_ She waited for my reply, but I simply just nodded._

"_Because of your father's job, we need to move to California. We leave in a week." I stood up abruptly, and started talking._

"_What about me? I have a _life_ here. My best friend! I can't just leave? Can I stay here? And you have a job here. You can stay with me, right?" Her face was expressionless._

"_Sweetheart, we have to move. Not just for your father's job."_

"_Then what? Why else would we need to move?" She murmured something under her breath._

"_That's not important for you to know. But it's urgent and we can't stay here longer than a week." I glared at her, turned around, and ran._

The wind picked up, and being so high, I could almost imagine myself flying. After my hand started getting sore from holding on, I climbed down.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

At school, Fang and I walked down the hallway to our homeroom class. He sat next to Lissa, in his assigned seat. Fang had been more distant these days. At lunch, he would sit with this "buddies" and leave me alone, sitting next to strangers. The only time we talked was in the hallways or when his friends weren't around.

During lunch, his friends were looking and staring at me, laughing and giggling, and the worst part: Fang's eyes were filled with amusement. I drop my eyes and glare at my mush of a lunch.

I remember when Fang was the sweetest guy and always there for me. The first time his friends talked to him was when we were together.

_Fang and I were sitting on the park bench, talking quietly, when Lissa, Dylan, Brigid, Tess, and Sam walked up to us. _

_ "Seriously, you hang out with that loser. Fang, right?" Lissa sneered in her high pitched nasally voice. Fang raised his eyebrows. Fang was a nickname I gave him the first time we met. He bit a boy who took his cookie, and wouldn't tell me his name. I had dubbed him Fang._

_ "She has no friends, except you, and probably will be forever alone. I mean, we're 13 and everyone has had their first kiss. I bet she hasn't." Brigid spoke. I looked down at my lap, my eyes watering. I blinked them back. 'Be strong' I thought. _

_ They walked away, and I stand up. The setting is dark and humid, rain clouds blocking the sun. I walk toward my house, when it starts sprinkling. I can hear foot steps behind me when I am half to my destination. Somebody grabs my shoulder and I turn to see Fang. He crushes me to his chest, but I stand still. Then, he leans down so our noses are almost touching. He presses his lips to mine for five seconds, pulls away, turns around, and walks away. I stand there for a minute, stunned, and then shake my head and continue walking._

I hadn't expected to see him talking with them the next day. By the look on his face when they were making fun of me, he hated them, but now he was laughing and talking as if they had been friends for a long time.

I stood up, dumped my tray in the trash, and sat down, waiting for the bell. When the bell rang, I went to my locker and went to my homeroom classroom, where our homeroom teacher taught us ELA. I was by the door when I heard Lissa's voice. "I hate Maxine! She's such a brat. She's so ugly and doesn't have a life. She doesn't belong with people like us. She shouldn't be on this earth, in this class, or even breathe this air. She could go die in a hole for all I care!"

Ouch. That hurt. But what hurt more was the fact that I heard a slightly deep voice reply. "I know." He doesn't talk all that much, but for Fang to say that made my stomach twist. I walked into class, as if hadn't just listened to their conversation, and I hadn't been standing outside the classroom.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

After school, I started walking, and when I came across the park, usually where I meet Fang after school every day, I just walked past it. Fang must have seen me, so he stood up from the bench, and started to follow me.

"Hey, aren't you going to come to the park?" I didn't reply so he tried again. "Maxine? What's wrong," he asked. I simply ignored him and walked faster. "Talk to me," he suggested. So I did just that.

"I _hate_ you," I spat. And then sprinted home.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

**Okay, so this is the rewritten first chapter. I hope it's A LOT better!**

**Cheese**


	2. Chapter One

_I do not own Maximum Ride_

Chapter One

My hair was whipping around, the strands that manages to slip out from under the helmet. The cars in front of me slowed down, and followed. The traffic light was hanging up, red, indicating to stop. I put my hand in my leather jacket's pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

Scribbled down in my mom's messy handwriting was an address. Who's it was, I had no clue, but I was supposed to go to the house if I needed help.

Navajo was a small town, and from years of living here, I learned the streets and where everything was. The street was about five miles from my current location. The light turned green and I zoomed forward.

When I got to the street, I found the house, on the right side. It was white, two stories, and a balcony jutted out from the center on the second floor. The driveway had flowers surrounding it. I parked my cycle on the curb, and walked up to the door. I knocked three times and after about 10 seconds, a pretty lady with straight dark brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you," she asked kindly. I looked around, making sure nobody was around, and she sensed my uneasiness. "Would you like to come inside?" She opened the door wider.

I nodded and stepped in. The house was modern and welcoming. I sat down on the couch and she sat on the loveseat, right of the couch. I took a deep breath and started talking

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

She frowned at the end of my story and asked, "What was your mother's name?" I told her and her eyes filled with recognition. Then sadness, processing what had happened to her.

"Yes, of course I can help you. You can stay here until you make further arrangements. Also, since I will be your current guardian, I think I should enroll you into school.

I almost groaned, but that would be rude. Especially to Dr. Martinez, who could have just left me on my own.

Then, the door opened, revealing a girl who looked almost exactly like Dr. Martinez. She looked around, and then her eyes caught a sight of me. "Maxine?" she said in disbelief.

"I go by Max now." She nodded, understanding. Then, she walked up to me and gave me a hug.

Ella had been in my classes before. We talked sometimes, but were never close. Then, she dragged me up to her room.

She sat down on the purple and turquoise bed. She started talking to me, and we jumped into a conversation. Somewhere along in it, I asked her not to tell anybody who I used to be, Maxine, and I was just Max. She agreed.

We talked, and just like her mom, I told her my story. Her eyes filled with sympathy, and gave me a half hug. She gave me some clothes and I changed into the shorts and tee, both short, since I was taller than her. We came up with my cover plan, that I was her cousin. Then, we fell asleep.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

In the morning, Ella insisted that she should do my makeup for the first day of my school. I just shook my head and changed into the little clothes I brought with me. She promised me that she would take me shopping later and that I could by whatever I wanted. I shrugged. Then, the bus came after we ate breakfast, Dr. M's famous chocolate chip pancakes. I think I was in love.

At school, I went to the office to get my books, schedule, and locker number. As I walked down the hallway, searching for my locker, I wondered what my senior year would be like. Ella was a junior, but would have the same lunch.

When I came across my locker, I didn't exactly see it. It was covered. By a couple. Making out. A redhead and a guy with black hair. Shit.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

**Hullo. Hope you enjoy. R&R pleeeease.**

**Cheese**


	3. Chapter Two

_I do not own Maximum Ride_

Chapter Two

No, no, no way in hell! This couldn't possibly be happening right now. But, I, Max Martinez, had just that luck. I stumbled back, tripping over my feet in the process. I fell, landing on my butt. This caused them to pull apart, just now noticing that I was here. Way to make me feel special.

The guy smirked at me, causing me to glare back.

"SERIOUSLY! Fangie, she ruined out _special time_! Who does she think she is? And we were just getting to the groping! Ugh, way to ruin a good make out session!" The redhead shrieked. In a very high pitched and annoying voice, at that.

Fangie… crap. I looked back up at "Fangie" only to realize I knew him; the one and only Fang Ride. I stood up cautiously, turned around slowly, and bolted out of the building. I ran to the park about a mile away from the school; my park. I ran into the woods and kept following the almost gone trail. I came across the tree house about half mile in.

It was a clearing with a big tree in the center and a stream of clean water in front. I sprinted, jumped over the body of water a climber the ladder to get to my tree house. I grabbed the key from around my neck, put it into the hole, and twisted. Then I pushed the door open.

It opened with a squeak, revealing a small room. There was a small twin bed in the left corner, a tiny cabinet next to it, and an old chest in the right corner. I walked to it and got on my knees. I lifted the top off and looked inside. In a big envelope were pictures of me, my dad, my mom, me and Thunder, my kitten that I got for my birthday. But another pile of pictures caught my eye. Pictures of me and Fang scattered on the floor when they fell out.

I frowned. Memories were flooding through my head and I just sat there, catching each one as they flew by.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

At lunch, Ella called me over to the table she was sitting at.

"Guys, this is Max," she introduced me.

"Oh-em-geee, I have been dying to meet you since Ella told me about you. I'm Nudge. Well, my name is Monique, but that name is sooo boring. I wanted a name like Tiffany-Krystal; with a K, because that sounds so much better. I mean, my mom must not like her name and she took it out on my mom. Speaking of family, my brother is going to come to you sleepover tonight, Ells. He needs to be more social. So I'm bringing him along. Max is going to be there, right. Since you are already staying at her house, you just _have_ to be there. We're going to do you're makeup so good, a model would be jealous. Not that you're not already pretty, I mean look at your hair. Brown-blonde curls are so cool. My hair is so…bleh. I mean its-" a hand came over her mouth, stopping her from rambling any further. They thought I was Ella's cousin, and when my dad died, I took my mom's maiden name as my last name, coincidently being Martinez, also.

"I'm Iggy," I looked up to see a pale guy holding his hand over Nudge's mouth, but taking it away when she tried to bite it. "At your service, m'lady." He took my hand and leant down to kiss is it, but I reacted first.

I yanked it away, grabbed Iggy by the collar of his shirt and growled, "Don't touch me. Ever." He looked horrified and started wailing.

"Please, I'm too young and handsome to die!" I let go of his shirt and started laughing. He saw my expression and joined in.

"I like you, child. Welcome to the Flock."

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

Fang walked down the hallway to see his current girlfriend, Lissa. She was talking with her friends. "Babe, we need to talk." She followed him and her friends winked and giggled. He stood in the corner of the hallway when Lissa put her hands on his chest and asked,

"Yes, sweetheart?" He frowned at the pet name.

"I don't think this is working out. I don't love you anymore and don't want it to get too serious." She gaped at him and then started crying.

"But I love _you_!" He walked away, leaving her standing there, sobbing.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

Nudge and I were walking down the hallway to our next class. We walked in and sat down next to each other. 10 seconds after, Nudge's cell phone buzzed. She looked down at the message, stood up, and said, "Ladies, Fang is now single," leaving them chattering about how they were going to come to school tomorrow, all dressed up for Fang.

I must have looked pretty confused, so Nudge said, "Honey, everyone wants him. He's the schools' most wanted. But he's also the schools' player."

Player?

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

**Hey. Hope you like it. Review please.**

**I've decided to do Song Guess. At the end of this story, whoever has guessed the most songs first for each chapter gets to pick out of my story ideas, which I will write next. Good luck!**

_**Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love**_

**-Cheese**


	4. Chapter Three

_I do not own Maximum Ride_

Chapter 3

Of course Fang was the school's player. I looked over at him and he had his arm draped over a girl's shoulder and another's thigh. They were giggling and blushing. He winked at one and made a 'call me' sign at another.

I rolled my eyes and turned away. Nudge looked at me with a frown on her face, like she disapproved me even looking at him. He must be really bad now.

I barely survived until the bell. I ended up snapping my pencil because I couldn't concentrate. There were too many giggles and squeals along the lines of "Fang, you're so _funny_!" or "Fang you're so _hot_" or my _favorite _"Fang you are the sweetest boy _ever! _Will you marry me?"

These people were so wrapped up in his spell that they didn't even notice the bell ring. I immediately got up and almost ran out the door. But of course, I would get in trouble for that.

Nudge followed behind me and said, "See, this is what I mean by he's 'the schools' most wanted'. I mean, I hate that class, and it's even worse with his fangirls squealing 24/7. I bet they don't even sleep at night! Speaking of sleeping, do you want me to give you and Ella a ride? I mean, Ella hates riding the bus and you're lucky you have a motor cycle. I mean that is _so_ badass. I can imagine you being badass. I mean, you're nice to me and the rest of the Flock, but you are probably mean to other people. Well, not in the mean way to _everyone_, but like to the people you really don't like and that deserve it. Oh wait-" I cut her off.

"Nudge?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

I was riding down the street; Nudge and Ella in Nudge's car were behind me. I stopped for a red light and Nudge and Ella switched to the lane next to me.

"We're going to stop by Nudge's place. She needs to grab her stuff." Then they sped off. I followed and we drove side by side until there was only one right lane. I was behind, since I didn't know where Nudge lived.

When we arrived at the house, Nudge ran inside to go grab her belongings. After about three minutes, she showed up with a purple glitter bag. I shrugged and sped off. Nudge and Ella were quick to follow. Ella rolled down her window and yelled, "Race you to my house!"

Challenge accepted. I sped up a little, and decided to go a different route. The one Ella and Nudge were taking had a school zone, and they would have to slow down. I took a right and sped up a little. I turned slightly to see Nudge keep going on the school zone path.

When I caught sight of the house, Nudge's car was on the other side of the street. Ella's house was two houses from this side, so I knew I had won. I parked my cycle, and started doing my victory dance.

Nudge looked at me strangely when I did the dance. But she hadn't seen the entire thing. It was _way_ better than her victory dance. Not that I had ever seen it, but I knew mine was better.

Ella opened the house door and we stepped inside. A delicious smell traveled its way to my nose. I ran to the kitchen, to see Doc holding a tray of hot cookies.

I almost moaned at the sight and she smiled. She got out a plate and stacked three cookies on it. Then, got a cup of cold milk and gave that to me. I bit into a cookie and then actually moaned. This had to be the best thing I had ever consumed! I stuffed the entire cookie in my mouth and chewed. I drank some milk to help me swallow. Then, I reached over to the pan and grabbed five more and waddled upstairs, multi tasking: walking and stuffing cookies down my throat.

I stepped inside Ella's room and froze. Nudge was sitting there with her eyes closed, and Ella had a brush in her hand and was doing her makeup. I had already finished my cookies on the way up the stairs so I said, "Um, I'm just gonna go put this plate away," But Ella had already gotten up and grabbed my wrist. She took the plate and put it down on her dresser, then dragged me. "Please! NO MAKEUP! Help me, Doc!" She shushed me.

"Go change in to your jammies." I walked off, grabbed my clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. It was a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants and a white tee.

When I stepped out, Ella tackled me down and I yelled for her mom. "Doctor Martinez, your child is _evil_. Help!" Nudge grabbed some rope, as if they had panned this all out. I glared at her as she ties my wrists.

I could have easily got out of this. But doing that would make me look suspicious to Nudge. Also, they could have their fun.

Nudge started on my eye shadow as Ella did my blush and lips. Nudge took a long look of me and said, "You look familiar. I've seen you before. I just don't remember where." I sucked in a sharp breath. How could she possibly have seen me? I didn't think she had lived in Navajo before, when I was there.

"Maybe you just think you have, or you have seen that looks like me and I remind you of them." She shrugs.

"Maybe."

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

When they finish, I look in the mirror. My eye shadow is black in white, faded gray together in the middle. They put on eyeliner, mascara, and some light blush. Also, on my lips, there was pink lip gloss, which gave a natural look.

I shrugged. "It looks… nice," Ella laughed at my reaction.

We sat there, munching on chips and eating ice cream. I realized that they were good friends; ones that only come once or twice. Twice for me, JJ was there for me.

Then, the bell rang. Doc opened the door and Iggy and Gaz walked in. Iggy looked at me and laughed. "Wow, Maxie, you look like a girl."

I laughed at his words and gave him a half hug. Then Gazzy said, "Hey what about me?" I shrugged…

…Then smiled wickedly. "Nah, you're too stinky." Too emphasize my point, I pinched my nose and fanned the air around it.

He glared at me and started chasing me. I sprinted up the stairs, but ended up tripping. Whoops, clumsy me. Gaz walked up to me, ready to do something, but then the doorbell rang again.

It was probably Nudge's brother. The door swung open to reveal him.

You could probably _never_ guess who it was.

Fang.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

**OMG! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Okay, so last week's song was Hallelujah by Paramore. ****faxMRpercabethPJ**** got it. So let me explain again: At the end of the story, whoever got the most right, first, will pick AT THE END out of MY ideas. Hopefully, that explained it.**

**This week's song:**

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

'_**Cuz I know that you'll feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

**-Cheese**


	5. Chapter Four

_I don't own Maximum Ride_

Chapter Four

I turned to look at everyone else's reaction. Ella was making a weird face, and Iggy and Gazzy were both glaring at him. He obviously arrived after them, unseen, but they weren't surprised. They obviously knew who Nudge's brother was.

I turned to Nudge and gave her a questioning look. She smiled in a knowing way and launched into a ramble. "Oh, yeah! Fang is my bro. Now, Max, you may be sort of confused. I would be, too, if I was in your position. We look nothing alike. But that doesn't mean anything. I was adopted when Fang was 14. I have a slightly sad story. My parents didn't want me. I was an accident. But they didn't realize that they were going to have a kid until my mom's baby bump started showing extremely. They had a planned abortion date, but it was too late to abort. So they kept me.

"About when I was seven, and I was growing out of my childish stage, they had no use for me, according to them. I started growing more mature and drifted slightly apart. Same with them. They went out all the time, leaving me home alone. They went on long vacations without me. I had to search around the house for cash to survive. Even when they were home, they were caught up in work and with each other. No time for me. Then, they left for the longest period of time yet. For about four months. I guess the neighbors started suspecting, so they called the police.

"They showed up and saw the empty house. They took me away to find me a better home to stay at. I had no close family or relatives. So they put me into an adoption center. I went from house to house and after my 14th birthday, Fang's mom and dad walked in. Fang's dad wanted a daughter so they adopted me. They brought me home and I moved in. And that's how it's been."

I blinked. So Nudge moved in to the Ride house after I moved. I wish I could have met her before. Maybe then we could have become friends and it would have been different. But I knew I could go on and on with the 'what ifs' and it was like this for a reason. I gave her a side hug and stood up. Then, Nudge snapped out of her faze and smiled. "Who's up for some truth or dare?

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

We all sat in a circle. Nudge was starting...

Nudge: Gazzy, truth or dare?

Gazzy: Um… Dare.

Nudge: I dare you to come with me (Gazzy stands up and Nudge grabs his arm and drags him upstairs, into Ella's room. Iggy wolf whistles and Nudge spin around and glares) Five minutes later… (Gazzy walks back into the room looking like Lissa's twin. His face is completely caked with pounds of makeup. He wore bright red blush and black eye shadow. Foundation sat on his face, lighter than his skin tone. He had red lipstick on and a list of so much more makeup.)

Everyone: (Laughing very loudly)

Gazzy: Humph. (Sits back down.) Iggy, truth or dare?

Iggy: Dare. I'm not a chicken

Gazzy: I dare you to sit on Nudge's lap for the rest of the game, and after each round, take off any article of clothing and stop when you get down to your boxers.

Iggy: (Blushes) Fine. (Goes and sits down in Nudge's lap)

Nudge: (Turns bright red)

Iggy: Fang, truth or dare.

Fang: (Raises eyebrows) Dare.

Iggy: I dare you to go to Ella's room, and find a pink bra. Take off your shirt and put it on. Then strip down to your boxers. Come back downstairs. Film a video of yourself and post it on YouTube. You have to dance to 'single ladies' and sing in a gay voice.

Fang: (Eyes widen slightly) ….No!

Iggy: Then we get to cut your hair…

Fang: (Glares) I like my hair, thank you very much. (Stands up and silently walks upstairs. Comes back down in boxers and pink bra, that is _way_ too big for his chest)

Everyone: (Giggles or sniggers)

Fang: (Sings 'Sing Ladies' in an unhealthy high voice)

Max: (Hands phone over to Ella to record it. Laughs and ends up on the floor rolling and hitting the floor with her palm)

Fang: (Finishes and goes to change. Comes back down and glares at Max. Sits down) Max?

Max: Dare.

Fang: I dare you go make a shake out of peanut butter, milk, bananas, Oreos, flour, chili peppers, oranges, onions, and maple syrup. Then pour it down your shirt and over your head.

Max: (Walks into the kitchen. The blender whirrs and then Max steps out with a disgusting clumpy liquid in a jug. They lay out an old blanket so that they won't make a big mess. Then Max closes her eyes and tilts the jug) Glurg! (Walks to the bathroom to clean up) Ella, truth or dare?

Ella: Umm… Truth

Max: Who do you like?

Ella: (Hesitates and blushes while answering) This guy at school. He's cute and is so nice and sweet to me.

Max: And his name is…

Ella: …Dylan. Nudge, truth or dare?

Nudge: Well you have an evil look on your face, and I _would_ chose truth but then again, you have to answer something, and knowing you, it would be something private. Well, it's not that your evil or anything, but you want to know things. But you guy's dares are soooo gross. So I have-

Iggy: You could have just said which one, instead of all this extra info.

Nudge: Humph! Fine, truth.

Ella: Rate everyone in this room for their looks. 1-10.

Nudge: Okay. Max- 9.8, Ella- 9.7, Fang- 9.3**(SOO NOT TRUE he's higher, but she is his sister so that would be sorta awkward…)**, Gazzy- 9.2, and Iggy- (She blushed as she said it) 9.9. (then under her breath, she whispered 'if not ten'. Nobody except Max heard and she turned to look at her and smiled.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

Ella stood up and everybody followed. "Who wants to go swimming?" Everyone's hands went up

I wanted to, but I didn't have my swimming suit. Also, it was pretty late, and we would be swimming while the sun was setting and disappearing. "I don't have a swimming suit." Ella smiled and ushered us upstairs.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

Fang went to his car to get his swimming trunks, which Nudge had told him to bring. He honestly didn't know why he was here. He wasn't part of their "Flock". He would rather have a date; a date with his bed, at that. He went to the bath room to change and took his shirt off. He went to his car to put his clothes back when he saw a teen girl drooling at him through her window. He winked and walked off, after locking his car. He stepped outside, in the backyard, where the pool was and saw Iggy and Gazzy standing there. Iggy and Gazzy were fighting which of them could make a bigger splash when they got it.

He heard a thud from upstairs, and a scream, "No way! No way in _hell_ am I going to wear _that!"_ It was obviously Max.

"I will take all the cookies and hide them!" Ella.

"_URGH!" _ Then stomping down the stairs after 3 minutes.

Max walked behind Iggy, shoved him in and laughed when he made a huge splash. Then Gazzy, but he made a smaller one. "Igs win!" Max declared.

Gazzy poked his head above the water and glared at Max. He looked like a wet cat that was mad. Max just laughed. I turned to look at her.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

I laughed at Gazzy's expression. I felt eyes on me so I turned, only to see Fang staring at me. But not my eyes, face, or anywhere near. No, he was staring lower. Particularly my body.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

**Hey! Thank you so much for all the reviews! But sadly, even though it is summer, I might or might not update on time. SO SORRY! My plans for the story is GONE! GONE! I spent SOOO long on that. Also, I have work to do and I just don't have that much time. So if I don't update on time, I apologize.**

**Last chapter's winner was ****maxride277! ****Congrats! This week's song:**

_**And I want to make these things right**_

_**But it's the wrong that makes the words come to life**_

_**And who does he think he is**_

_**If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the keys.**_

_**Cheese**_


	6. Chapter Five

_I do not own Maximum Ride_

Chapter Five

I was seeing red. I stomped up to him, brought my hand back, and slapped him across the face. His face flicked to the side from the force, and he brought his hand up to cover his cheek. His face remained expressionless, but his eyes had shock in them. I turned around and marched in the house.

I went up the stairs into Ella's room. I looked into her full body mirror. I had been completely oblivious to the fact that almost my entire body was showing.

Fang hadn't been staring at me in a perverted way. I was so wrapped up in the moment of what I was going to wear, a skimpy black bikini, which I forgot about my scars.

Along my skin, there were knife wounds, burn marks, whip wounds, and small crescents of fingernails dug deep into my skin.

I quickly changed back into my pajamas and went down. I wasn't in the mood of swimming anymore. I just wanted to sleep.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

Fang was standing there, wondering what he had done wrong. When Max came down, nobody else seemed to notice the collection of scars she had. He shrugged and jumped into the pool.

Ella was sitting in the hot tub with Nudge, talking and gossiping, and Iggy and Gazzy were in an intense water fight. Max had gone upstairs and had not yet come back to the pool.

Max was a confusing person. She kept walls up, was defensive, and pretty mysterious.

He made himself a goal to break down her walls and see what was up.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

In the morning, I woke up early and looked around. Everyone was asleep. I tiptoed upstairs, and changed into the clothes I was wearing for school. I was avoiding Fang at all costs; since there was no doubt that he would attack me with question.

Once I changed, I grabbed my cycle's keys and open the door.

"Going somewhere?"

I spun around to see Fang with his arms crossed. I crossed mine, imitating him, and said, "Why do you care? And just so you know, we go to _school_."

I walked out before he could say anything, but he followed me out. I got on my motor cycle and nodded my head slightly, as if saying 'bye'.

When I walk through the doors, I see Lissa and her posse standing there. Lissa motions them to go to class and they follow slightly behind her. I roll my eyes and head to my class.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

I sat down at our table at lunch when Nudge walks down the walkway to come. But what she doesn't expect is a stripper-heeled foot to trip her. She stumbles forward. I jump out of my seat to help her. I have my lunch in my hand. I turn to Lissa, who just looks up at me innocently.

"What the hell?" I ask her. She just laughs.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it. She's such a _try-hard._ She thinks she's cool and pretty when she's just an ugly bitch." I gape at her. I felt protective over Nudge.

Nudge had stood up and was standing next to me. "At least she doesn't wear so much makeup that she could be a clown's twin. And she does trip people. And doesn't put then down because she's self conscience. Maybe it's the fact that she actually had a heart and wouldn't hurt a person like that. You think you're 'the shit'? You are a piece of shit that nobody likes because you're cruel and heartless. She might not be a rich spoiled brat that can ask daddy for everything. Even then, you don't have enough money to wear clothes. You probably work as a stripper and live in a club. And you call _her_ a bitch." I grab my tray of gunky food and smash it over her head.

When I turned to walk away, the midget on skyscraper heels walks in front of me. She slaps me right across the face.

This pisses me off. So I tackle her to the ground and whisper to her, "Looks like daddy will have to pay for your seventh nose job," and punch her in the nose. She squeals loudly and starts crying. Her mascara leaves black streaks down her face. I stand up and walk out of the building, glaring at the people who give me looks. Nudge gives me a grateful smile, and I smile back.

"Maximum Martinez, please report to the principal's office." I might get in serious trouble, but it was so worth it.

.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.

**Hey guys. I'm about to leave for the airport, but I thought I should update. I finished rewriting, so go back and read it. So it will be a long while until I update again, so hang with me.**

_**Do you feel like a man**_

_**When you push her around**_

_**Do you feel better now**_

_**That she falls to the ground**_

**Cheese ;D**


End file.
